User blog:JBox2D/A dedicated anti-mage champion
NOTES: Completely reworked due to correct comments that the kit made no sense. Old ult is now her E, and makes more sense. E removed. New ult added, designed to be used as a finisher. Passive changed to make a bit more sense. I have entirely removed the silences from her basic abilities. She can no longer just run up and silence a target, but she has the ability to silence them pretty harshly as a reaction to them doing things to her. She's not so much designed to disable mages while killing them, as she is designed to kill mages really, really fast. Kassadin is sort of supposed to be an anti-mage champion, but he's really just played as a mage/assassin. Here's an attempt to make a champion who's actually a powerful anti-mage while being substantially less useful against champions who aren't casters. Things that mages don't like: *Silences *Things that can't be bursted *Spell Shields *Things that can easily dodge skillshots. *Untargetability *Damage reflection (hurts a mage even more than a dps champ, because a mage will routinely be able to burst for much more than their maximum health very, very quickly) Feedback, especially about how to keep her effectiveness against mages while reducing her effectiveness against non-mages would be great. Abilities 4 Level bonus magic damage. Attacks against marked targets deal an additional 5 1.5 Level damage per stack, and restore 5 energy per stack. Every time a Spellbreak stack is added to an enemy champion, they are revealed with true sight for 1.5 seconds. Spellbreak lasts for 5 seconds, with Thalia's basic attacks increase the remaining duration on her target by one second. }} Thalia blinks to a target location, leaving a clone of herself behind for 1.5 seconds. If the clone is hit by an enemy spell, Over Here!'s cooldown is reduced to 4 seconds and it's energy cost is refunded. Thalia's next attack deals bonus magic damage. |leveling = |cooldown = 13 |cost = |costtype = energy |range = 625 }} When Thalia takes damage greater than 25% of her maximum health, she reduces the additional damage by a large percentage. This reduction does not apply to damage from towers. |description2 = Thalia creates a wall of energy in a line, catching the first enemy spell to hit it. Thalia can cast the caught spell once within the next 5 seconds. The caught spell's effect is exactly the same as it would have been had it hit Thalia. Catch! has a static cooldown. |leveling= % |cooldown = |cost = |costtype = energy |range = 250 }} Thalia fires a missile, dealing damage to a target enemy champion and marking it for four seconds. Every time the marked target casts a spell, they are silenced for 1 second and an additional stack of Spellbreak is added to them. |leveling = |cooldown = |cost = |costtype = energy |range = 625 }} When Thalia attacks a target marked by Spellbreak, she adds a Diffusion stack to them for 3 seconds, capping at the number of Spellbreak stacks currently on the target. Thalia steals ability power for each diffusion stack on her target. Diffusion stacks are refreshed every time Thalia attacks her target, even if the number of Diffusion stacks is larger than the number of Spellbreak stacks on them. |description2= Thalia instantly consumes all Spellbreak stacks on a target, dealing damage for every stack consumed. Break also silences and slows the target by 80% for 0.5 seconds per stack of Spellbreak consumed. Break cannot be cast on a target without Spellbreak stacks on them. |leveling = |leveling2 = |cooldown = |cost = |costtype = no cost |range = 900 }} Category:Custom champions